Not So Oblivious Anymore (A Nalu Oneshot)
by SilveryLining1
Summary: Natsu and Lucy, as well as Gajeel and Levy, are forced to recognize their feelings for each other when Mirajane interferes in the lives of her favorite ships. Will all go well and will they not be so oblivious anymore? {NaLu} {GaLe} Note: This story was originally split up into two chapters, but I smashed them into one for convenience.


**A/N:~ This is the first time I am writing a completely romantic fanfiction and seeing as I have not done anything like this before it might suck. Oh well! Let's get to the story! ^_^**

 **Lucy POV**

It started out as any other day in the guild. Levy and I were discussing a new book series we had read, Erza was eating a piece of strawberry cake, Natsu was fighting with a nearly-naked Gray, Juvia was doing her stalker thing, and Elfman was yelling "BE A MAN" at the fighting pair every ten seconds.

"-and then she broke into the castle with only a shovel and a potato in her hands! I mean, I can understand the shovel, but a POTATO? Why would she storm a castle looking for her brother without carrying any actual weapons- and when did the author even HINT to the fact that she was even carrying one in the first place until he had her throw it as hard as she could at one of the palace guard's face? Granted she knocked him out and was able to take his sword and-" Levy ranted about the pure stupidity of the middle of the second book while I nodded my head trying to show my sympathies towards her apparent predicament.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that torture of reading that part, Levy," I cut in, beginning to get annoyed at her constant talking," but let's talk about something else.

I quickly try to think of a topic when the perfect question pops into my head. I smirk.

"So Levy," I say in a sing-song voice. "How is it going with a certain black-haired, iron-dragonslay-"

She slaps her hand over my mouth before I can finish what I was going to say. A fierce blush covering her face in red. Then she pulls her hand away suddenly as a smug smile appears on her face.

"I don't know Lucy, but how is it going with you and Natsu-," now it's my turn to cover her mouth while I blush in embarrassment.

I can hear the fighting still going on so I know Natsu didn't hear us, but I still have the feeling someone is looking at us. I glance around trying to figure out if anyone DID hear us before Mirajane pops up right next to Levy's shoulder scaring the crap out of both of us.

"What the-? Mirajane?!" we chorus, confused as hell.

"Did I hear something about my favorite ships?" she asks as little hearts decorate the air around her head.

"Uh...ships?" Levy asks warily.

"Why Nalu and Gale of course!" she answers happily.

"Say what?" I ask even more confused than I was a few seconds ago.

She sighs exasperatedly," Couple names for you and Natsu and Levy and Gajeel. Nalu is for Natsu x Lucy and Gale stands for Gajeel x Levy!"

Gajeel and Natsu pop out of nowhere, scaring Levy and me half to death FOR THE SECOND TIME.

"Didja say my name or somethin'?" Gajeel asks, looking bored.

"Why did you call me Mirajane? I was just about to beat Gray!" Natsu whines loudly.

"NO YOU WEREN'T FLAMEBRAIN! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Gray yells from across the guildhall.

"OH YEAH STRIPPER? BRING IT ON!" Natsu yells back.

He leaves and the fighting continues as the four of us stand there, wondering what the hell is going on. We snap out of it as a chair comes flying in our direction.

"DUCK!" I yell as I dive under the table.

Mira does the same as Gajeel runs to Levy who can do no more that stand where she is and brace for impact. A sickening _Crunch!_ is heard as the chair breaks into pieces.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING SALAMANDER! YOU ALMOST HIT LEVY!" Gajeel yells to a fighting Natsu who is currently holding Gray in headlock.

Natsu lets go of Gray and more stuff is thrown as he faces Gajeel's direction.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY METAL HEAD?"

"YOU HEARD ME FLAMEY!"

And just like that Gajeel is sucked into the idiocy.

Mira, Levy, and I sigh in exasperation as we go to a relatively quiet table in the corner to continue our conversation.

"So what were we talking about again?" I ask.

"You two are going on a date!" Mira announces.

"SAY WHAAAAAT?!"

Two hours later  
-

After an hour Mira finally convinced us (threatened us with death if we didn't do what she wanted us to) to get ready for our supposed _date_ with the two dragonslayers. Levy and I had headed back to my house to get ready and put on the outfits Mira had given us to wear.

An hour after that we were ready and Cancer had done our hair. Currently too nervous to say anything Levy and I are stuck staring at the clock as we wait for our dates to arrive.

I was given a reddish-orange top made out of a flowy **(A/N:~ Is that even a word because spellcheck says it isn't... Oh well!)** material over a light gray undershirt with dark jeans that had silver designs on the front and back pockets and down the sides. I was wearing slightly dangling earrings that were designed to look like two dragons with a matching necklace. On my feet I had tall shiny brown boots. Cancer had curled my hair and let it down after braiding two of the front strands back in a crown.

Levy was given a silver top made out of the same material as my own that had a golden dragon on it paired with a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath and jeans of the same design as my own. She also had the same kind of earrings and necklace as me except the eyes of her dragons were rubies. On her feet she wore shiny black boots. Cancer had kept her hair it's normal style but pulled it back with a silver headband.

 **(Back to what Levy and her are currently doing)**

The doorbell rings just as the clock strikes 6:30 pm. Levy and I look at each other, taking a deep breath as we get up and head to open the door.

I turn the doorknob and pull to reveal our two dates dressed the same as usual. Natsu has a nervous grin on his face while Gajeel is trying to act cool. Both of them have slight blushes on their faces and the exceeds are nowhere to be found.

"Are ya done gettin ready?" Gajeel asks impatiently.

"Yes Gajeel," Levy replies, rolling her eyes.

Natsu looks at me expectantly while holding out his hand. He's acting a little more mature than usual which I am thankful for. I take another deep breath as I reach out and grasp his hand.

Here we go...

 **Natsu's POV**

Mirajane has told us what Gajeel and I were going to do tonight (Both of us had want to say no for different reasons, but knowing Mira, she would have killed us.) but I never knew Luce could look so beautiful, gorgeous even. My draw had dropped open a little bit when she first opened the door and there might have even been a little drool hanging out of the corner of my mouth but as Lucy- no, Luce -turned around to close the door, I quickly wiped it away. I'm pretty sure Levy saw it though as she smirked and winked at me causing me to blush lightly.

Contrary to popular belief, I do actually recognize my feeling towards something or _someone_ if they start to develop but I just have a hard time outwardly showing it in my attitude or my personality. My attraction towards the gorgeous blonde haired beauty in front of me at the moment has existed since the second time she was kidnapped by Phantom Lord. I mean, sure, when Levy and her team got a little more than roughed up by Gajeel and Gramps had his magic energy drained I was pissed. However, when Lucy was kidnapped I felt an overwhelming sure of anger and worry consume me a which led me to immediately go out and save her. My feelings have been growing and maturing ever since then. It does not go unnoticed by me all of the times Lucy blushes when I get a little too close or she wakes up to find me sleeping next to her in her bed or even all the times that a lot of our guildmates are trying to shove us together. Right now I'm just praising Mira and her glorious idea and encouragement (treats) that allowed for this AMAZING opportunity. Now I just hope I won't COMPLETELY screw this up and eventually Lucy's and my relationship while transcend past _best friend._

 _Please don't friend zone me tonight if I confess. God, I don't know if I would be able to handle it. The relationship I want to have with you is more than I ever wanted for Lissana and I. You are so much much more Luce,_ I say in the confines of my own skull.

Anyway... after my little embarrassing moment, Gajeel and I take our respective date's hands and start walking to the small cafe we were going to eat at. Mira told me that their fire chicken is great and they also have that green stuff that Lucy likes to eat. What was it called again... AHA LETTUCE! That stuff is nasty... **(A/N:~ I love salad but Natsu likes meat so...)**

Lucy and I are walking in front of the Tin Man and Levy in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and appreciating the good weather- omygodisoundlikeapansy... Let's change that to Lucy is appreciating the weather while I am in awe of how I got lucky enough to get a date with her. She's just so beautiful with her golden hair shining in the slowly setting sun and her chocolate brown eyes that could melt a human being with a single look into them flickering with joy and excitement as they view the world around their owner.

A few more minutes pass by in comfortable silence before we reach the small cafe located in a more- what's the word Luce uses?... COZY!- yeah, cozy part of town.

I open the door and let go of my dates hand to let her go in and keep holding it open for Gajeel and Levy, the former giving me a rare look of thanks as he continues brushing shoulders with the tiny blue haired mage. Once we sit down and eat, conversation flows relatively smoothly between the girls with a lot of blushing while Gajeel and I just eat and eat what we ordered until we're full. Gajeel actually looks like it'll be a hard time getting himself home. Right as I think that, Levy stands up.

"Well it was great hanging out with you two, but I probably should help this lug home. It's getting pretty dark out; see you at the guild tomorrow," levy tells the two of us while maneuvering Gajeel out of his chair with an arm wrapped around her shoulder such that she had more leverage to carry him.

Mirajane already called ahead to the cafe and said she was going to pay everything and just to contact her with the final cost of the entire meal so Lucy and I get up and leave soon after them.

As we walk back to Lucy's apartment, I feel her slowly interlace my hands and know a blush is starting to faintly appear on my cheeks. I try to formulate something to say as I see her house getting closer but I am horrible at saying things so I just stop in my tracks. When she notices I've stopped due to a tugging on our entwined hands, Lucy looks back to me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Natsu are you okay-" she starts before I cut her off.

"Luce I want to tell you something straight up and it may not be in the way that you've always read in books or wanted it said to you but-" I start speaking really fast.

"Natsu."

"- you're pretty, no, gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, a bad ass, my best friend, my partner and a lot more-"

"Natsu!"

"-and this night has reaffirmed something to me and I'm using big words to show how serious I am and I've had an idea that I felt this way a long time-"

"NATSU!"

I take a deep breath, look her dead in the eye knowing I'm possibly growing to screw up one of the top most important relationships in my lifetime second only to the one between Igneel and I and say the words I know will change everything for better or for worse,"-I love you, Lucy."

Without giving her a chance to reply, I put one hand in her waist and the other behind her neck as I pull her close to me and meet her lips with mine. Her lips are soft and taste like cherries. The kiss is brief and I pull back to see tears shining in Luce's eyes.

I start to panic," Oh god Luce, I'm so sorry I forced you into that-!"

She immediately cuts me off as she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me again. Once she pulls away she looks up at me with her left hand cupping my cheek.

"At least let me say it too before you freak out you idiot!" she chuckles as I wipe her happy tears from her cheeks."I've waited so long to hear you say that, Natsu."

"Well I guess I'm just not so oblivious anymore," I say, smiling happily.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"Does this mean I can sleep in your bed whenever I want now?"

"NATSU!"

 **A/N:~ Yay it's over! Now time for me to go to bed. Bye y'all! ^-^**


End file.
